paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
TDROTI episode 6: A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste
Chris: last time on total drama, our friends had a dressing challenge, the maggots lost and timothy decided to go home, who will go home now on TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE ISLAND! Theme In the maggots cabin Cody: final 8, this is sweet! Mike: uh, yeah I guess Proton: what's wrong? Mike: oh nothing Scott: you miss Jamie? Mike: NO! He punches scott Scott: chill pointy Mike: making fun of my hair huh? Scott: yep Cody: scott, back off Scott: yeah, stick up for him wimp Cody: you're the wimp here! In rats Eve: so lucas, where did you even get all that candy Lucas: from a friend, jared Brutus: the original idiot Lucas: he isn't a idiot, but yes him Brutus: he acts like one Lucas: sometimes Brutus: no all the time Dirge: please don't start fighting Chris: teams, are now gone! Scott: oh great Brutus: you and me scott final 2 Scott: okie dokie Lucas: me and mikey Mike: uhh,suree Eve: me proton and dirge Cody: what about me Lucas: join me and mike Mike: yeah Cody: ok Brutus: alliances are the best things ever Mike: yep Chris: todays challenge is to go into the mine and find a gilded chris from total drama action Mike: that is crazy Chris: GO! They run off Brutus: I know a shortcut Scott: how? Brutus: just follow me Scott: look at the pipsqueak mike, he's a easy person to kick off Brutus: yeah, but we should keep him, he's fragile Scott: whatever Eve: ok, this is it right Proton: I hope so Just then boulders block the exit Dirge: we stuck inside great Proton: umm, are those gophers Dirge: RUN!! Lucas: the boulders are in the way Mike: ugh well never find it now Mike (breathes) Manitoba: ok mates, stay back Cody: mike are you ok? Manitoba: yes mate He starts digging a whole Lucas: GO MIKE! Manitoba: aye mate its Manitoba smith Lucas: ok Manitoba smith Manitoba: come on jump down Mike (Breathes) Mike: oh good we found a whole Lucas: nice digging skills Mike: who me? Cody: yeah you, and who is Manitoba Mike: ugh, my multiple personalities Lucas: oh Mike: come on we can't waste time Brutus: oo a whole Scott: lets go They jump in it Scott: BATS! Brutus: you're scared of bats? hah pathetic Scott: oh please Brutus: heh Proton: oo a cavern, look gold! Rocky: huh? Rubble: were in the wrong place, were back on the island Proton: hey its rubble and rocky, the original peeps Dirge: sup guys Rocky: hey, um what is going on? Eve: our finding gilded chris challenge Rocky: oh that thing, its over there Proton: thanks man! They run off Rocky: great now what Mike: what the, rocky what's up man! Rocky: oh nothing, just RANDOMLY APPEARED HERE Rubble: we were digging a whole and we got here Cody: you must be a good digger Rubble: I am Lucas: I see the gilded chris! Mike: SWEET! They run to it Brutus and Scott slide down Scott lands on his face and brutus walks over to rocky Brutus: well if it isn't rocky Rocky: oh no He jumps down the whole Rubble: oh, hey brutus um, BYE! He jumps to Brutus: scaredy cats Scott: thanks for the help Mike: YES THE GILDED CHRIS! Brutus: its mine! He grabs it and runs Mike: NO! They run to the cabins Chris: we found some classic competers huh, sneaky peope Rocky: IT WAS A MISTAKE Chris: yeah right, brutus you win immunity Brutus: sweet! Chris: others will vote Mike: he cheated! They go to the campfire They all voted Lucas: MY CANDY! ITS GONE I NEED MORE He jumps on the catapult Chris: what are you doing Lucas: leaving Chris: no one voted for you Lucas: I don't care send me flying Chris: umm, ok He gets flung Lucas: CANDY HERE I COME! Cody: dude he is stupid Mike: he just blew 1 million dollars Chris: and our other loser is, CODY! Cody: what! Chris: bye bye Cody: come on that doesn't count! Chris: nope Mike: see ya buddy Cody: bye (tear drop) He gets flung Chris: who will be our next victim to fly like a bird find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE ISALND! Rubble: I'm gonna swim home Rocky: no Chris: ITS TIME TO SIGN OFF Rocky: oh, see ya Chris: ugh